Blur Between Dream And Vision
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: All Grown Up/X-Overs Crossover. Based off the chapter "Dream, Vision, Hallucination" in GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction's story A Childhood To Remember. Celeste Wehrenberg has a strange dream one night. One that seems more like a vision, rather then a dream. Prequel to the untitled last story in the Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures series.


_"Location: Sara Sota, Florida, the Celrock Universe, October 2nd 2147"_

Humans all dream. And sometimes, they have very vivid or eerie dreams. But what is the line that separates dreams from visions? And when do you cross that line? For Celeste Wehrenberg, Aunt to the deceased Zackary Wehrenberg, known as Zack to his former friends, former Aunt-In-Law to the former Kimi Watanabe-Wehrenberg, and Great-Aunt to Abbie and Cassey Wehrenberg, both of whom had died during the invasion of their universe during the war against the Nightmare King, what she couldn't explain was a dream she had one early October night.

* * *

The night started off as it usually did for the brown haired woman. As Zack had died only two months earlier, Kimi had become a single mother and took care of Abbie and Cassey by herself. However, she and the children were visiting Celeste in the retirement condominium where she lived in the town of Sara Sota for the week. Once it was a few hours past dark, Celeste said she would tuck the girls in, and Kimi agreed and went off to sleep in a guestroom set aside for her. She tucked the two girls in beds in another guestroom and turned off the lights, before going to her room and climbing in bed. She closed her eyes, and after about ten minutes of lying in bed, she fell asleep. The sleep was no different from any other time she had slept, but that soon changed.

* * *

 _Celeste opened her eyes and found herself in some sort of observatory, fully being able to see, despite her being blind, and wearing blue colored normal clothing like she usually did. She looked up and noticed a telescope, which glowed with some kind of energy. But then, she noticed a bright light at the end of a hallway towards the end of the section of the observatory she was in and started walking towards it. The walls looked like they were a dark color and had markings on them, but she couldn't tell what they were because they looked like a different dialect, and the only light was from the telescope and the end of the hallway. As she walked, she began to hear voices. She recognized some of the voices, as they had been from those she had helped during the war against the Nightmare King, but others voices were unfamiliar to her._

 _"A-... hu-ty... l-ngs... Mistr... Av-a! Th-... n't... y-t." a man's voice said in a very distorted voice._

 _"I-... f-ne... me-y... dre... gr-ness... Mis... A-... pro..." Jill DeVille's voice said._

 _"Ho-... d-re... ou... de-le... de... i... s-ch... ma-er!" Iniabi's voice snapped._

 _She finally reached the point where she could see what was outside. But instead, she found herself in some sort of throne room. There was a silver throne with wires connecting it to various cords and cables and pipes. Sitting on the throne was a tall woman with flowing white hair, with the parts closest to the head turning black. In front of the throne was a holographic monitor, which the woman was looking at. The woman seemed to be talking to it, but Celeste couldn't hear what she was saying, as her voice sounded muffled, even though she stood less then three yards away. However, she did feel a connection to the voice. She got closer to see if she could recognize the voice or even see her face, but as she got closer, the floor suddenly opened up and she fell in. She suddenly_ _found herself in what looked like a field with outdated cartoon graphics, laying on the ground a few feet away from Susie Carmichael._

 _"Get up, Celeste! Get up!" Susie cried._

 _Celeste got to her feet, but when she looked back up at Susie, the brown skinned girl disappeared into black mist. Celeste was startled and started walking around. Suddenly, a blonde haired man riding a black stallion, who she recognized as Xander, and a brown haired boy appeared and ambushed her. Xander wielded Siegfried, while the boy held some sort of key-shaped sword. Both swung their weapons at Celeste, and their surprise appearance and anger towards her caused the woman to step back and fall again. This time, she found herself in a room that was pitch black. The only light was a spotlight hanging over some people that she immediately began to walk towards to. She soon realized that the people were all females, almost all of them wore strange black armor except for a dark red haired girl, who wore normal clothing, and all of them had tentacles instead of hair. They also were all in shackles and chains. As she got closer to them, a figure manifested from the darkness itself. She sighed in relief when it was Zack, who appeared to be normal._

 _"Zack?" Celeste asked, finding she was able to speak._

 _Zack turned around and smiled at her. But after a few seconds, the smile disappeared, and Celeste watched in horror as he assumed the possessed form he was in while under the Nightmare King's control. A corrupted version of Blazing Yumi appeared in his hands, and he drew a dark arrow at Celeste and fired. The woman dodged to the right and started to run away, until she hit something. She looked to find that on the opposite side of the room stood the Nightmare King. Celeste backed up in horror as the ghost took out a sword that was different from the shard sword he usually had. Celeste realized that Zack could be behind her if she ran back to where she was before, so she ran to the right._

 _She ran as fast as she could until another figure came out of the darkness. Under another spotlight stood Octavio in the Octobot. The Octarian king pointed towards an image of the city of San Francisco. Celeste could see the Golden Gate Bridge and the city skyline, but it wasn't around for long because it all disappeared when an explosion occurred. A supersized Inkstrike flew through the sky and landed in the middle of the city. Once the object hit the earth, a incredibly massive ink tornado blasted itself in her face, causing her to walk back and put her arm in front of her face. More similar-sized Inkstrikes began to rain down on the city, but Celeste never got to see the outcome, as the image morphed into the blackness of the room and faded away. She turned around to see Octavio laughing and pointing at her. She became confused because she knew he was responsible for the blast, not her, but before she could speak and ask him why he was laughing, he disappeared into black mist._

 _Celeste took a few steps back, but tripped again and fell out of the pitch black room and into what looked like a forest late at night. While laying on the dirt, she looked up and witnessed some sort of ritual. There was a fire and some sort of people dressed in strange outfits dancing around a throne chair. In that throne chair sat a beautiful young girl with white hair and red eyes, and she wore a long dark red-and-black dress. She looked a bit physically mature, but it felt as if she was just a teenager. The girl seemed to be enjoying people honoring her, as she felt it was what she deserved. Celeste got off the ground and began to walk away from the group, but then her attention was drawn to a portrait of a girl that looked similar to the one sitting on the throne. She tried to get closer to the portrait, but then found herself a fantasy-looking room by a large window. Two teenage boys were sitting in front of the window, playing Chess. The first boy had black hair and wore white clothing, while the second boy was tan skinned, had white hair, and wore black clothing. They didn't seem to notice her, and the second boy started talking._

 _"Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade War?" the second boy asked._

 _"Yeah. It's the Master's favorite story." the first boy replied._

 _Celeste got closer to them. The second boy made a move._

 _"So... you know of the Lost Masters? They are the ones that started the Keyblade War." the second boy asked._

 _The first boy picked up a pawn piece._

 _"Never heard of them." the first boy replied._

 _"You can drop the facade." the second boy said._

 _Celeste had no idea what they were talking about, but noticed that the scene didn't change as rapidly as it had for the other ones, so she continued to watch them. After a few minutes, the second boy spoke up again._

 _"On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire. The future... it's already been written." the second boy said._

 _He knocked out one of the first boy's pieces and looked up above his right. Celeste followed his gaze and saw some sort of black colored blade hung up on the wall._

 _"Who's to say I can't change it? And maybe, light will prevail. There's more to light then meets the eye." the first boy said. He knocked out of the second boy's pieces, looked up, and said "You might be surprised."._

 _The second boy looked at him._

 _"I hope so." the second boy said._

 _Celeste wanted to ask them what they meant, but they faded before she could speak. Another scene appeared around her, and she found herself standing in a_ _surprisingly well-lit cellar. Straight ahead, she saw a mirror, and became confused as the reflection showed a Mickey Mouse costume much like the ones in the Disney Parks, except it was inverted and falling apart. But her confusion turned to horror as the costume lurched forward, with it's arms thrust out and it's mouth open.  
_

* * *

Luckily, Celeste woke up from her nightmare at that moment. Her heart was pounding rapidly and her breathing was irregular, but she was thankful that she was safe and that it was all a dream. But she had the strangest feeling that what she had just seen was extremely important. The alarm clock read 5:30 AM, meaning that the dream that seemed like it was only a few minutes had actually lasted for hours.

As she felt the dream was important, she feared that if she didn't document what she saw that moment, she would soon forget all of it. She made her way over to her desk, turned on the desk lamp, and pulled out some paper, pencils, and colored pencils, as well as a small journal. For the next two two hours, she made drawings and wrote of what she had seen in her dream. She drew and wrote down every single thing she had seen, from the observatory, to the dark room, to the boys playing Chess, to the inverted Mickey Mouse costume. She even wrote down what all the voices said.

She was so tired by the time she was done drawing and writing, since she was awake since before sunrise, that she fell asleep at her desk.


End file.
